


Out of Siberia

by navaan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Natasha is the one to get Tony out of that bunker





	Out of Siberia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



She goes after him. Her decision is already made - about leaving, about going back to the shadows. But Tony has been struggling. People don't see it, but he needs things to hold on to. Someone.

He sits in the bunker, bruised and broken, stranded.

Brown eyes watch her cautiously. All walls are up. 

"Come to tell me how wrong I was, Romanoff?"

She goes down to a hunch, meets his eyes. Fingers trace bruises. She kisses him, taking him by surprise. 

"Bringing you home, Tony," she whispers and feels the tension between them ebb and flow. "Hold on to me."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176101325623/marvel-drabbles) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615347.html).


End file.
